The strange events of time and what not
by Kenshin Himura22
Summary: I think the title sums it up In John's Pov. Rated R for upcoming language
1. A reunion

I sat in my that I was sure was visible to everyone yet as everyone walked past they didn't  
  
even glance in my direction and I got to thinking *Am I that unnoticed that unwanted*My  
  
thoughts continued *Maybe they wouldn't care if I died. I could probably go home and kill  
  
myself and no one here would care* The bell that ended lunch rang and I headed to fifth period.  
  
I sat there in math completely unaware of what I was doing then the bell rang and I head to Jazz  
  
Band.   
  
I get there and start warming up Then when we're done Schuler says  
  
"Take out 'In The Mood'" So we play through that and then "Autumn Twilight" and a few  
  
others. Schuler then talks about the trip to Disneyland then ,after the bell rings, we go home. I  
  
head to my waiting spot when Someone calls my name   
  
"John"I don't turn around because I think I'm hearing things. Then I hear someone  
  
running up and I stop and turn around then get ready for the tackle but the person turns out to be  
  
Jasmine and She slows down, stops, and asks  
  
"Didn't you hear me call you?"   
  
"No I didn't sorry."  
  
"I noticed you were sitting by yourself at lunch today." She said knowingly. *Wow  
  
somebody noticed me* I thought somewhat happier especially since it was Jasmine who noticed.   
  
"What happened to your friends?" That brought me back to my private hell. I open my  
  
backpack and pull out the morning newspaper. The headline read in bold letters  
  
"HUGE car crash 9 teens dead 1 injured"  
  
I roll it up and put it away.  
  
"That's what happened." I said trying to keep calm.  
  
"Ow that sucks" she said as we started walking towards my spot.  
  
"Yep and now I have a huge hole in my side."   
  
"Really?" she asks unenthusiastically  
  
"Yea wanna see?"  
  
"Uh Sure" She answers not certain if she really wants to. We stop on my spot and I lift  
  
my shirt and she sees the bandages that cover the hole.  
  
"Does it ever bother you?" She asks as we sit down in my spot.  
  
"Sometimes" We talk for a few minutes and then my car shows up and we say goodbye  
  
and then my dad drives off.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
I'm sitting in first period when a new girl walks in. *She looks beautiful and very familiar.* I  
  
thought as she walked up to Schuler. He tells her to sit next to me(why I don't know).   
  
"Ok today is a short day as you all know so take a pick Finding Nemo, Pirates of the  
  
Caribbean, The Grinch or Happy Gilmore."  
  
"PIRATES!" We all yell then we all move our seats and the new girl and I sit in back.  
  
"Hi what's your name?"I ask  
  
"My name is Lyn what's yours." she answered.  
  
"Lyndis?" I asked shocked  
  
"Yea that's my full name how did you know?" she asked  
  
"Because I was and still am your faithful tactician and boyfriend remember"  
  
"Of course I do silly I was just making sure you did because you had plenty of time to get  
  
with some other girl and forget about me."  
  
"And how could I do that?"  
  
"I don't know cuz I'm not you."  
  
"I won't deny that I looked though."  
  
"That's okay because I did to."  
  
"So what did you do while you were still in Caelin Lyn?"  
  
"Well I mainly spent time with my Grandpa but I also went horseback riding and  
  
occasionally I sparred with Kent and Sain." she responded. "But then chaos broke loose and we  
  
moved here to avoid anything happening to us."  
  
"Ahh...*pause* Wait you MOVED here?"  
  
"Yep and I think we are next door neighbors."  
  
"No way" I responded   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Hey can I...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bad cliffhanger I know 


	2. A fight between would be friends

"Hey can I join you?" Jasmine asks me.  
  
"Who is this?"Lyn inquires.  
  
  
  
"Lyn this is Jasmine and Jasmine this is my girlfriend Lyn." I said   
  
"Pleased to meet you Jasmine." Lyn said while holding out her hand.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine."Jasmine answered while shaking Lyndis's hand sensing a need to  
  
be polite.  
  
"Oh yea by the way Jasmine my full name is Lyndis just to let you know."  
  
"Lyndis Caelin?" she asked and when Lyn nodded Jasmine narrowed her eyes into a  
  
death glare at her. Then (apparently forgetting everybody else was in the room she yelled out   
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU KILLED MY DAD"  
  
then she attacked.  
  
"HEY BACK OFF!" Lyn yelled then stabbed Jasmine's arm with her sword  
  
"About what time was this execution ordered?" I ask her  
  
"Ten years ago today." Jasmine answered calming herself (sort of)  
  
"Then it wasn't her because ten years ago she was fighting to claim her rightful title."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Because I was their military advisor or tactician for the simple minded and in case you  
  
don't know what a tactician is I planned strategies and gave them advice on where to move or  
  
who to attack." I said.  
  
  
  
"I know what a tactician is." Jasmine answered annoyed especially at the fact that I called  
  
her simple minded.  
  
"Well sorry we thought you didn't." Lyn answered sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up you black hearted bitch because this ain't your business." Jasmine answered  
  
angrily.  
  
"Excuse me but I think you are the black hearted bitch and a jealous one at that."  
  
"Jealous of you why would I be?" Jasmine asked her curiously.  
  
  
  
"Because you'r... never mind you don't deserve to know."  
  
"Why y..." Jasmine was cut off by the bell or rather us getting up and walking away  
  
because we knew the bell was going to ring. We headed to second period and on the way I  
  
discovered that she had all the same classes as me save one which was zero period. 


End file.
